Forum:Treatment of new Users
I'm getting concerned about this....people that are new here and know next to nothing about this site are getting torn apart for "not knowing the canon" of Halo, we need to take a calm approach, don't you think? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 21:40, 4 September 2007 (UTC) What I think we should do is create a welcome template that outlines the rules of Halo-fanon so that they know what is allowed and waht is not, I believe that this will stop or slow down the creation of non-canon friendly articles or if they are made by accident it will teach new users that they should fix their non-canon friendly articles much more quickly instead of them yelling at us and saying that they should be able to write whatever they want.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:02, 4 September 2007 (UTC) This should be taken care of diplomatically at first, then if they force to repent they should be dealt with with show of force. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:21, 4 September 2007 (UTC) A sound plan, heck, a guy actually left this site because people were hounding him about some things in hsi fanfic belonging to them, I call for improvement! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:53, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Which user left halo-fanon because we kept hounding him about non-canin friendly articles?--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:22, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I can't remember which guy their talking about but I remember him doing it. He was here for about a week and then deleted all his page, even his user page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:07, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Isnt it Bluealpha1?SPARTAN-089 05:58, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Um never mind about that question someone already told me who. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:11, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I am all for a welcome template. Although being busy I am unable to make one, so you guys are welcome to create one and it will be looked at. I can then say whether or not if it is good enough to be used as the official welcome template. Thanks for asking, H*bad (talk) 03:14, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Agreed, let's make a welcome template. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:08, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Agreement AYE as a new user I agree. User: Kawax How bout this How about this for a welcome template: Welcome, , to Halo-Fanon: the wiki where you can write fanon about the popular halo video game series! Please read Halo Fanon:About where you'll find info on what this site is and is trying to accomplish. Need help? Visit our section where you can find how to and . Questions? If you've got questions you can post them on the Halo-Fanon Forums. We need all the assistance we can get and have many tasks that we could use help on: Sign Your Edits! - On Halo-Fanon we only sign our edits when posting on the Talk pages. To sign your edit just put the following code after your post -- ~~~~. Then when you press the "Save Page" button Halo-Fanon will convert the -- ~~~~ to YOUR user name and the time and date you posted. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:34, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I like the template, but its really missing one key factor. One of the main things talked about was adding a thing in the welcome template that mentioned the idea of following canon, what it is, and that sort of thing. I think that if we add something about our canon policy, then the template will be perfect. For now, I've replaced the old template with this one. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Oh woops, forgot bout the canon friendliness part.:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:33, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Do it I like this template. I say we use it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:25, 13 October 2007 (UTC)